


Live and Die This Way

by Infinite_Riches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gun Violence, Harringrove, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Riches/pseuds/Infinite_Riches
Summary: "Baby talk to me like lovers doWalk with me like lovers do."The boys just wanted their night out.





	Live and Die This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, if you didn't see, this work features graphic depictions of violence and gore and homophobic language.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Want to find me on tumblr? Here you go: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/

It was around three in the morning when Steve stopped his car in front of Billy’s house to drop him off. They had snuck off to the big city for a date.

_Dancing. Steve Harrington had taken Billy Hargrove dancing at an underground gay bar._

_Steve grabbed two drinks from the bar and passed one to Billy._

_“Steve, what are we doing here?”_

_“We’re here to have fun, we can’t do this in Hawkins…”_

_And Billy really couldn’t argue with that so he finished his drink and Steve got them both another round. Sometime after their second but before their third drink one of Steve’s favorite songs to dance too came on and he dragged billy onto the dance floor._

_“Steve…”_

_“Shut your pretty mouth and dance with me.” And he did._

_And for several hours they got to be themselves. Just another couple, dancing, kissing, holding hands- all the things they couldn’t do in Hawkins._

“Thank you for tonight babe,” Billy said as Steve came around to his side of the car.

“Anytime,” Steve whispered as he placed his hands on either side of Billy’s face. And Billy’s hands found Steve’s waist as they both tried to get all they could out of this kiss.

“Babe,” Billy whispered as Steve trailed kisses down his neck. “Babe, I really have to go.”

“Killjoy,” Steve muttered before giving Billy one last peck on the lips.

Right as they pulled away from one another there was a booming voice.

“Boy, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Dad,” Billy’s blood ran cold and his head started to spin. It was three in the morning his dad should have been asleep, this does-

“Hey! I’m not going to ask you again.” Neil’s blood was boiling and his face was bright red.

“Nothing, dad we were just-“ Billy was trying to think of how to get out of this. He knew he had just been caught red-handed.

“Just what? Being a couple of faggots?” Neil was in a rage, almost snarling like a wild animal.

Steve felt paralyzed, like a deer and headlights and he could tell Billy felt the same.

“Steve,” Billy muttered under his breath, “Get the hell out of here.”

“Billy I’m not leav-“

“I said go.” And Steve finally listened. He got in his car and started slowly down the road.

“Dad, I can explain-“ But Billy didn’t get to finish. Instead his dad, in his white-hot rage, shot him.

The shot rang loud and clear through Billy’s ears as he felt a bright, searing pain in his left shoulder.

“No son of mine will be a fag-“

“Dad!” It was Max, standing on the porch looking at the scene in front of her in horror.

“Maxine go back inside.” And she did, but not to hide. Instead, she ran to the kitchen phone to call Hopper.

“Hello?” His voice was rough and groggy.

“Hopper, Hopper help.”

“Kid? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Billy-“

“What did he do?”

“No! Neil shot him! Please, Hop-“

“Alright, I’m on my way, you stay with your mother.”

And at the same time as Max stood in the kitchen in shock and Hopper rushed to the Hargrove residence, Steve had stopped. His blood had run cold and his face drained of color because he had just watched his boyfriend get shot.

Steve rushed out of the car and over to Billy’s side.

“Billy-“

“Steve, I’m fine,” Billy managed through clenched teeth.

“Billy, no you’re not-“ And they both heard it at the same time, sirens.

“Maxine, what did you do?” Neil hissed as he stepped towards her.

Billy pulled himself off the ground and ran towards Neil. Neil turned just as Billy made it to the porch. Billy tackled Neil and they both fell to the ground, wrestling for the gun.

They went back and forth for a few moments until Billy was on top of Neil. But just as he went for the gun another shot rang out. Billy fell to the side of Neil as blood gushed from his abdomen.

Max was screaming and Steve had fallen to Billy’s side as he tried to apply some sort of pressure to the wound.

The sirens were deafening as Hopper pulled up to the curb, followed closely by another cop car and an ambulance.

“Neil Hargrove, drop your weapon!” And for a split second, it seemed like Neil was going to shoot Hopper as well. But he didn’t, he dropped the gun and took a step away from Billy.

“Come out slowly with your hands in the air!” And he did. And as soon as he stepped off the porch Hopper was handcuffing him and passing him off to Powell.

“Billy, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, Hopper I can hear you.” Steve was holding his hand while Max was frozen in place.

“Okay, that’s good, the medics are here and they’re gonna take you to the hospital to patch you up.”

Billy was placed on a stretcher and Hopper drove Steve and Max to the hospital. Susan followed Hopper, still in a daze after hearing what had happened. Neil, on the other hand, was already on his way to the police department.

Hopper was sitting with Steve and Max while they waited to hear about how Billy was doing.

“Steve, we need to talk,” Hopper said as he stood from his seat. They made their way outside and Hopper lit a cigarette.

“Can I have one?” Steve asked, his voice shaky. And although Hopper didn’t like Steve smoking now really wasn’t the time to lecture him.

“Kid, I need you to tell me what happened. And I need the honest truth, cause no one else needs to know.”

“Um… I was dropping him off. I took him to the city, we went dancing at a bar downtown-“

“A date?”

“Yeah Hop, a date. So afterwards we kiss goodbye and right as Billy goes to leave Neil comes out the front door. And he was in this wild rage, but Billy was calm, like… like this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. And he told me to leave, but I didn’t really go too far, just a little ways away. And I could see Billy and he was trying to reason with his dad but there was a flash of light and this pop and then Billy was on the ground and then at some point I got out of the car and he told me he was fine-“

“Kid, slow down. It’s okay.”

“He told me he was fine, but then we heard sirens. And Neil started yelling at Max for calling you, but Billy got up and ran at Neil- to get the gun. And he tackled him and they started fighting and Billy almost had the upper hand when he shot Billy. And there was blood everywhere and Billy fell to the side of Neil and he had this really blank expression at first and then I could tell he was in pain and then you were there-“

“Okay kid, that’s enough.” And Steve was shaking, and there were hot salty tears rolling down his face. Hopper stomped out his cigarette like Steve had done earlier. He wrapped his arms around Steve as he shuddered and Steve just broke.

“Kid, listen to me, he’s gonna be okay- it’s all gonna be okay.”

“Hop, he was shot twice and there was blood everywhere and-“

“Kid, I promise, I’ve seen my fair share of gunshot wounds, Billy will be fine.”

“I can’t lose him, Hop…”

“I know, I know kid.”

“Hopper?” It was the doctor.

“Yeah doc, what’s up?” Steve pulled away and wiped his tears and Hopper talked to the doctor.

“Kid, he’s out of surgery. Not awake yet, but you can go see him if you want.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

“Room 108.”

Steve’s hand was shaking as he turned the handle. Billy was lying there connected to all these different tubes. He pulled a chair next to Billy’s bed and grabbed his hand.

“I’m right here babe.” And Steve stayed and watched over him. And before long the sun started to rise and he felt a small squeeze.

“Billy?”

“Steve… where am I?”

“Billy you’re in the hospital, Neil shot you…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes Billy, I’m fine-“

“And Max?”

“She's okay, you want me to get her?”

“Yeah, If you could.” Steve gave Billy’s hand a small squeeze and walked towards the door.

“Wait!”

“What? What is it?”

“Come here.”

Steve walked over to his side and as soon as he got close enough Billy pulled him down and gave him a kiss.

“Much better,” he said, as he relaxed back into bed with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Want to find me on tumblr? Here you go: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/


End file.
